Past Discretions
by The True Crossover Queen
Summary: [ Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesTeen Titans crossover, post TT series ] Terra's new life is turned upside down when she learns more of whom she truly used to be. [Reviews are welcomed!]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Each belongs to their respective creators and animation companies.

**Author's Notes/Warnings:** Yes, I am writing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Teen Titans crossover. Why? Just because. This post TT series (and using my knowledge from the original comic book series as well) and I'm mixing the canon from the 80s cartoon, the 2003 cartoon and the comic book series for TMNT. Why? Well, each respective canon has things that work well in this story…and things that would hinder it. So, I decided to combine it all and kind of create a new version for this particular story.

Don't like crossovers? Hit the Back button right now. Don't think you'll like gen fic? Then, don't read. I'd like constructive criticism very much. But if you don't like the genre, you don't have to flame me for it.

Anyway, enjoy!

---

Prologue 

Kingston Laboratory was not a large, important facility in any way. In comparison to the other labs in Jump City, there was seemingly nothing special about it. For the most part, it did not use any illegal subtances for their experimentations, at least they had not been caught using them or been rumored to have.

"_So, why would anyone want to break into it in the middle of the night_?" Thought Robin.

As his team made their way inside, he noticed there was a fine powder on the buttons on the code box next to the door. "_Trying to be subtle..."_ If it hadn't been for the motion detector alerting that there were intruders inside, the perpetrators would have gotten away with it.

"Get ready, team."

"No sweat." Cyborg replied, gearing himself up for whatever was going to happen next.

They all moved out of the shadows, revealing themselves to their adversaries. To Robin's surprise, there were several offenders. It seemed that they had interrupted their ransacking of the place. Instead of surrendering like good little perps, they pulled out blades and throwing stars. That was the sign for them to act.

Robin yanked his bo from his belt, then elongated it. "TITANS, GO!"

With great speed, Starfire charged in toward a group of them. Powerful bursts of energy shot out from her eyes and down at the enemies. However, they dodged them with ease. They pulled their shurikens, then threw them at her. While she managed to avoid most of them, two of them grazed her legs. "Ahh!" She exclaimed. Then she caught one of them throw what seemed like a grenade at her. Though she managed to fly away from it, the blast caused her to crash against the wall. Her teammates noticed this, but had no choice but to continue fighting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shouted Raven as she psychokinetically moved a large table and hurled it toward some of the foes. However, they lifted it right off them. One used a fan which caused a wave of energy that knocked her away. Starfire got up and went over to her, helping her to stand.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros then charged at them, hoping that his horn could take them out. However, they easily jumped out of his way. One group member sliced his side with a knife, causing him to growl in pain. That made him revert to his human form. Before they could do any further damage, Cyborg blasted them with his Sonic Cannon. That was when they all noticed a very important detail.

"What the--" Began Cyborg.

"They're not even human... They're robots." Raven said.

When Robin heard that, he looked at his allies, but was then punched in the face by the one he was fighting against. Once on the floor, the robot placed its foot against his head, trying to crush it. However, a shot from Cy's blaster prevented any real damage from being done.

With this new knowledge, Raven used her powers to pick up the same table from before, then began to smash it right down on them until they were left in pieces.

It did not take long for them to be destroyed. "Dude, that was weird..." Stated Beast Boy. "They were like something out of a Sci Fi flick..."

Groaning, Raven said, "You're bleeding and all you can do is make jokes."

"Hey, it's not that bad...Urgh..." He pressed against the wound with his hand, feeling somewhat dizzy from the blood loss.

"Are you alright, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. "Perhaps, we should take Beast Boy to the infirmary, Robin? ...Robin?"

The Boy Wonder was inspected one of the fallen mechanical beings, tearing the insignia from their cloth. Judging from their mannerisms and their appearance, he concluded that they must have belonged to some sort of ninja clan. He was going to make sure to get to the bottom of this.

"Robin?" The third time Starfire spoke his name got his attention.

"How deep is the injury?" Asked Robin.

"It's a severe open wound. Luckily, it's not near any important organs. But we should get him back home fast to sterilize it." Explained Cyborg. "Hey, Rae, we should use your cape to temporarily dress it."

Once he picked Beast Boy up, she pulled her garment off and handed it to him.

"Sorry for messing up your cape." He said weakly.

"As long as _you're_ not messed up, it doesn't matter. Besides, I have a closet full at home." Replied Raven.

Beast Boy couldn't help but grin. "Closet full...? Is that a joke?"

"I never joke about that sort of thing."

---

_Blindly, she clawed away at the dirt, attempting to dig a hole. Her hands were covered in blood while her face was stained with tears. She stared back at the lifeless body near her, then dug faster. The sky became darker, a sign of an upcoming storm. When she took one last glance at the person she had killed, she began to scream. In her rage, she managed to make the ground shake, which caused some cracks to appear. Even with those powers, she wanted to dig the grave herself... _

_---_

Elizabeth Parker awoke from her strange nightmare with small beads of sweat on her forehead. Gasping, she looked down at her hands and saw that there was nothing on them.

It seemed that her afternoon nap was not a pleasant one. Plus, it lasted a lot longer than intended since it was now night time.

Lately, she was not sleeping well. For the most part, she had little memory of what she dreamt of. But this one was very vivid and unforgettable.

Ever since she had spoken to that green skinned boy, she had become unstable in general. Her grades had slipped, which was especially obvious when she got her latest geometry test results back. Also, she began to doubt herself, feeling that something was not right. Still, she kept that under wraps and did not talk about what bothered her.

Before her encounter with him, she felt quite happy with her two best friends and her loving parents. Everything had been in place. Now, it felt as if her life was somehow thrown off its original course.

She wondered why he would call her 'Terra'. It was not even close to her real name. And he assumed that she had some sort of power to control the Earth. Then she remembered her dream ... and thought about how his nonsense had caused her to have such a horrible nightmare involving that.

A gentle knock at the door stopped her train of thought. "Elizabeth?"

"Hey, Mom..."

"Sweetie, do you have everything packed for the trip tomorrow?" The girl remembered that she was going to take a field trip to the Museum of Modern Art in Manhattan.

"Um, yeah, I do. I tried not to take too much since I'm only gonna be gone for three days."

Missus Parker sat down next to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to be very careful. Try sticking with your friends at all times. New York is a very dangerous city."

Playfully, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Aw, Mom. New York isn't that bad. All those bad things said about it are rumors, I'm sure."

"Still, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, just take care of yourself..."

Her mother's concern annoyed her most of the time, yet she was grateful that she cared so much about her. "I will. Don't worry so much about me."

"Now, that's something I'm afraid I can't do while you're so far away from here."

"Okay, okay. I'll make sure to avoid the killer crocodiles that live in the sewers."

"Elizabeth, don't toy with me." After saying that, she pulled her daughter close to her. "...I...I just..."

Grumbling, she said, "Mom...don't get all emotional on me. You'll see me again by Monday night."

Then her mother got up and walked to the door. "Alright. I trust you, Darling."

"Yeah, Mom, you need to have some more stuff to tell me when we're saying our farewells."

As she exited, she smiled at her. "Don't worry, I have more."

When she was gone, Elizabeth lied back on her bed. "...New York City. That should be fun." She hoped that this vacation would help get her mind off all the recent events she went through.

---

**Additional Author's Notes:** Yeah, so, I did a lot of research based on all of the stuff mentioned here. Including some first aid notes for severe open wounds.

Elizabeth Parker is an alias I invented for our favorite Earth Mover. I imagine that Terra was taken in by a family and that's why she's enrolled at a High School. I'll explain more of her current life in the next chapters. For the most part, this story is heavy on both Teen Titans and TMNT, soooo I don't think this is more of a TT story or anything.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to their respective creators, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. Teen Titans belongs to their respective writers and artists at DC Comics...and the people involved in the making of the cartoon. ( I decided to write up a better one since the other one wasn't as specific as this one. )

---

Chapter One

The previous night had been a restless one for Elizabeth. For the most part, she mostly shifted around in her bed, her emotions not allowing her a proper night's sleep. She was excited about the trip to New York City, yet felt upset about the dream she had during her nap. Lately, she wondered why she could not muster up any proper memories from her childhood, only tiny glimpses that she could piece together. When she asked her parents about it, they dismissed it as her being stressed out from school and how that affected her memory. That made no sense, in her opinion. She wanted to ask her parents if the name 'Terra' had any meaning, but decided against that. It would just make her sound crazy.

At one point, she managed to close her eyes and go into a semi-slumber state. However, it did not last too long since morning arrived almost soon after. "Elizabeth, time to wake up!" Her mother's voice beckoned her from downstairs.

Groaning, she got out of her bed, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom.

---

As usual, long car rides irritated her. Elizabeth spent most of her time playing with her hand held game, attempting to escape into a world of bright colors, amusing sounds, and a character that had to avoid killer turtles and poisonous mushrooms.

"Remember, Darling, do not talk to strangers. Please, even if you are lost! You need to go to a Pay Phone and call us. Or the police." Her mother said as she looked behind at her.

"Yeah, Mom..." Replied the girl in a monotonous tone.

"Elizabeth! Listen to me!"

When they got to a red light, Mister Parker turned to his wife. "Susan, you need to calm down. She'll be fine. Our kid's a responsible one."

"...I know that, Mark. I just..." Her mother glanced at her again. "...I don't want to lose her."

"Hey, Els, you won't stray away from your classmates, right?"

Though still entranced by the game, she managed to say, "Nope."

"That's the important thing." Mark told his wife. "She'll be alright." He placed his hand on Susan's until the traffic light turned green.

"Alright. I...I'll try to relax... a little."

---

As soon as they got to the airport, Elizabeth got out of the car with her suitcase in one hand and the video game in the other. "I'll be off now."

"Sweetie, again, be careful!" Suddenly, her mother hugged her fiercely, almost lifting her off the ground.

"Moooooooooom! Stop that! That's really embarrassing!"

"Susan..." Mark placed his hand on his forehead. "Let her go."

"Okay, okay. Take care, Eli."

Though she tried to be serious, she could not help but smile slightly. "I will, Mom. Love you. You, too, Dad."

"Alright, Els." He pulled his daughter aside, then slipped her a fifty dollar bill under neath the game console. "Buy yourself something nice. But don't trust those street vendors, especially the ones that claim to sell Rolexes."

Giggling, she said, "Thanks, Daddy." As she walked away, she called out to them one last time. "Byeeee!"

They simply waved to her.

---

At school, Elizabeth was not particularly popular. That might have been because she was new that year and the other kids already formed their cliques. However, she managed to make two friends that were in most of her classes. Angela was a bit of a teenybopper, always bringing the latest issues of all the celebrity magazines, clipping pics of the hotties.

Kayla was a closet game fan but only admitted it to Elizabeth, the two exchanged cheat codes when they were alone. In general, they were like any other group of girlfriends. They hung out often at the mall and gossiped and teased each other when boys checked one of them out.

They boarded the airplane at around eleven thirty. The three girls requested to sit together and got their wish. From the front of the plane, a boy stared at Elizabeth, but hid when she or one of her friends caught him.

"Elizabeth, look, Dylan's totally into you." Kayla whispered into her ear.

"N-no way. He's not." She said, blushing.

Angela fixed her red hair while staring into her pocket mirror, making sure it was exactly the way she wanted it. "He likes you. Regina heard it from Delilah, who heard it from Erika, who heard it from Bobby, his bestfriend."

"Ha. So, I'm supposed to believe a gossip chain rather than my own observations. Nice to know..." Elizabeth remarked.

"You're being total pissimistic."

"Angela, it's pessimistic." The dark skinned girl corrected her.

Despite her cheeks matching the color of her hair, she continued, "Well, you should talk to him at some point when we go to the museum..." Gasping, she came up a great idea. "Why don't you ask him to be your museum buddy?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Huh!"

"You can only have one partner and I'm going to be Kayla's!"

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "Uh, when was that decided?"

Ignoring the question, Angela went on. "Then you can see for yourself that he's in love with you!"

"In love? Isn't that--"

"ELIZABETH. Don't be so negative."

Sighing, she decided to just give into the crazy scheme. "Fine..."

"Terrific! Go ask him!"

"What? Now?"

"Totally! The sooner, the better!"

"But...everyone's putting their luggage away still..."

The glare her friend shot her made Elizabeth quiver. Angela was quite scary at times. "Fine, fine!" She made her way down the aisle, avoiding people and heavy bags that threatened to fall on her head. Still, she got to the first row. "Hey, Dylan."

The guys sitting beside him snickered and cooed at them. Dylan's face became beet red. "...Oh, hi, Elizabeth."

"I was wondering... would you like to pair up with me when we go to the museum?"

He frowned. "Sorry. I already promised someone else that I'd go with her."

Her? That severely disappointed the girl. She shrugged her shoulders and forced a smile. "That's okay. I'll see ya around."

Soon she stalked off to her seat, thinking about how she was going to _kill_ Angela for this.

---

The trip did not take nearly as long as she thought it would. If it had not been for some mild turbulance near the time of landing, she could have said it had gone without a hitch. The students piled into the private bus awaiting them in the airport parking lot. On the way to their hotel, Kayla and Angela pulled out their disposible camera and began to take pictures of everything in site. This also included the cute New Yorkers.

Elizabeth merely read from a tabloid she had found in the lounge just before leaving the airport. It was quite entertaining, especially the article about 'Teen Turtles that lurk the streets of Manhattan'. She was glad her mother had not read about silly urban legends or else she would have freaked.

"Eliiii!" Shrieked Angela, which caused her to almost jump out of her seat.

"What? What?"

"Look!"

Out the window, she saw the place they were going to stay at. It was large, tall hotel, beautifully decorated and with several statues lined up on the edges of some of the rooms. She could not help but gawk at the sight. The hotels here were much more intriguing than the ones in Jump City. "Wow... That's amazing."

"Students," One of the chaperones announced, "We will be exiting the bus in about two minutes. Please, no shoving on the way out."

"This is gonna rock!" Elizabeth exclaimed enthusiastically.

---

When Kayla and Elizabeth entered their designated hotel room, their mouths gaped open. It was even more spacious than they thought it would be. The room had two beds, both had gorgeous pink sheets and matching pillows. There was a television across the room, right in between the beds. As they went further in, they saw the bathroom, which had a jacuzzi and several shampoos and ointments on the edge inside a basket, courtesy of the hotel. Both of girls giggled at how amazing the place was.

Suddenly, Angela entered the room, an expression of disgust on her face. "I am stuck in the room next door with a total NERD."

Elizabeth frowned. "Come on, Angela, be nice..."

"Oh, whatever. I am just gonna spend most of my time here with you two."

Kayla pulled Angela to the side. "Does your room have a gift basket in the bathroom like ours?"

That seemed to cheer her up. "Yes! Isn't that totally awesome?"

Before Elizabeth could join in their 'fangirling', she heard a familiar voice from behind. "Hey."

"Dylan?"

"Hey, Elizabeth."

Angela and Kayla smirked, thinking about how Elizabeth had impressed him after all. They both left the room to give them some privacy. When she saw that they were gone, she felt a little nervous. "...Uh, hey. What's up?"

"...Meet me...on the roof of the hotel tonight at eleven."

Blinking, she asked, "What? Why?"

"...Just...because..." There was something odd in his tone of voice, yet she dismissed it, assuming he was just as apprehensive as she was.

"I see. Sure, I'll meet you there tonight."

"...Bye..."

After he left, she could not help but beam. "Wow. He really does like me."

Then her two friends rushed into the room again. "GIVE US THE DETAILS!" They demanded.

Sheepishly, she replied, "Alright."

---

A cold breeze swirled about, making her wrap her arms around herself. She had decided to wear something that made her look cuter, but failed to keep her warm in any way. The roof would have been pitch black if it had not been for random lights scattered about. It would have been a lot creepier if she had not been there to meet up with someone that possibly crushed on her.

"Dylan?" Inquired the girl, hoping to see him there. A few moments passed without a single sound. She sighed, thinking about the possibility that the whole thing was a prank, thus explaining how he was behaving weird earlier.

Without warning, someone fell over right in front of her. She screamed, realizing that it was Dylan. "Oh God! Dylan! DYLAN!" In a frenzy, she got down and shook him, hoping that he was not dead. Though, she noticed that he was breathing, if only a little. As she went toward the door, she saw someone standing in front of it.

"Hello, Terra. It has been so long since I saw you last."

The voice made her entire body shudder. Again, she was being called that name. After gulping down some saliva that filled the inside of her mouth, she managed to speak. "Wh-who are you...? Did...you...do this...to him...?"

"I merely used the boy to lure you up here. I just knocked him out so he will not cause any trouble." Replied the man cooly.

"Wh-what? What..do you want? Who are you?"

"Ah, you still choose to forget everything that you once were." He began to walk toward her. She wanted to run or scream or do something, but she could not. The strange man wore a mask that was half black, half orange, the latter side was the only one to have a slit for his eye. His apparel consisted of dark colored armor and some weapons were holstered on his belt. Gently, he tilted her head upward and stared right into her eyes. "I am Slade. I'm here...to mold you into what you once used to be."

"Once...used...to...be?"

"I suppose your adoptive parents either never told you or are just ignorant to what you once were. Let me assure you, that you are not an average girl. You are a murderer, a traitor, my apprentice."

"What? N-no!" Exclaimed Elizabeth as she stepped away from him. "My parents are...my real parents! And my name isn't Terra! Why do...people keep calling me that? I'm Elizabeth Parker! I'm...Elizabeth...Parker..." A splitting headache caused her to clutch the sides of her head.

"You cannot escape your past for long. It is coming toward you fast and believe me, I will force it if I need to."

"Le-leave me alone, freak!" After attempting to run past him, her arm was grabbed, then he pulled her in close to him.

"Do not underestimate me. I will snap your neck if the need arises."

"Stop it! Stop it!"

He began to squeeze her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. "I have already arranged for your surrogate parents to be...disposed of. Your ties to this world are severed."

Her eyes widened, tears beginning to fill them. "Wh-what?"

Then he handed her a cellphone. "Call your home. See for yourself."

She knew she should have taken that as an opportunity to run, however, she felt she needed to know immediately if her parents were okay. Quickly, she dialed the number to her home. After two tones, someone picked up. "Hello...? Mom...?"

All she could hear was heavy breathing, then followed by a booming roar. Abruptly, she dropped the phone. "No... NO!"

"...You have nothing left now."

"...No..." Everything around her began to spin, her world seeming to crumble. "...No..." Then she moved backward, away from that menace. She lost her footing and tumbled backward over the edge of the rooftop. "AHHHHHH!" Elizabeth screamed as fell down.

---

**A/N:** So, this chapter is mostly dedicated to seeing how Terra's life is like now. This explores some aspects of those two 'lackeys' of hers from the last TT episode. And, uh, yeah. That's about it. ;;


End file.
